Deadly Obsessed
by Chichiforever
Summary: After the battle with Galaxia, Usagi is living her life - until things start to turn for the worse. An old friend begins to push a relationship that could never be in a dark and dangerous way. Can Mamoru save his princess before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Halloween. Warning this story has some cursing and can get a little intense. **

We all know of at least one ghost story, many of us even remember living near a haunted house when we were young. Scared that the old woman, who lived alone with her cats, would place a curse on you

As we grow up we tend to lose the fear, believing those ghosts are nothing more than fictional characters like Santa or the Easter Bunny.

What we fail to realize is that we, as humans, are not alone…there are others that walk among us. Though we cannot see them, they are there and watching.

June 9th 2009

She smiled as she sat in the large booth with her friends, laughing at their antics and drinking the sweet sugary treat that sat in front of her.

"Can you believe we're actually finished?" Mina squealed as she popped a handmade truffle into her mouth

"Finally Graduated, Galaxia's gone, Usagi-chan finally has her own apartment…man what will we do with ourselves?" Makoto asked smiling

"Honestly I really don't care, just as long as we're finally finished with all the drama" Rei said crossing her arms

"You know we are Rei-chan, Usagi-chan made sure of it!" Ami said placing a hand on her blond friends shoulder "To Usagi-can" Ami raised her soda in the air as the girl's followed suite

"For saving our asses once again" Rei added with a chuckle

"And for bringing us peace at last!" Mina cheered as the girls drank their dinks and smiled lovingly at their friend, princess, and savor

"Oh come on you guys" Usagi placed her head down in her arms blushing "You would have done the same for me" her mumbled voice added

The girls nodded as they heard a ding from the sliding door indicating a new customer.

"It's Seiya-kun" Rei whispered as Usagi's head shot up

The girls noticed the uncomfortable look take over their friends once happy features. "Usagi-chan, what is it?" Ami whispered

"It's just…ever since he stayed behind…it's like he's _everywhere_ I am, I mean _everywhere_…I almost feel as if he's stalking me…" her whispered reply stopped when Seiya walked over to the table

"Hi girls" he smiled at the group as he turned to Usagi "hey Usako, how is your day going?" he asked sweetly not noticing the confused and questioning looks the four girls were giving him

"It's been fine Seiya-kun, and its Usagi, not Usako…Mamo-chan is the only one who calls me that…"

Seiya's hands balled into a fist, as the girls saw Seiya's face contort into anger but quickly turned back to normal

"Did you see that?" Rei whispered to Makoto as she nodded

"You left School so quickly Usa, I was hoping we could walk together" the starlight stared at the uncomfortable blond with hurt eyes.

Sighing Usagi ran her hands over her face, "I told you Seiya I always walk home with the girls"

"Yea but I waited. Honestly, I kinda feel like you're avoiding me" the group turned their attention to their blond leader. "I mean I save you a seat in all of our classes, but yet you rather sit elsewhere, today when you said you were going to eat outside under the sakura trees – you went and hung out with Umino!"

Growling in frustration Usagi turned heated eyes to the raven-haired teen, "I told you to stop following me Seiya!"

"You shouldn't lie to me!" he countered, "You even avoid me when we're at work"

"Because I don't want to spend every waking minute with you Seiya! Also stop calling my parents house, their getting real upset with your constant questions!"

Shrugging Seiya placed his hands into his pockets. "I wouldn't call so much if they'd just tell me where you're at, I mean is it so hard to give me your phone number?"

Slamming her head against the table, Rei turned her annoyed eyes to the raven-haired teen. "If someone tells you no Seiya it means no. What is going on with you? You use to be so cool and….Sane"

"What? Nothing is going on with me, I just want to hang out with Usako! Why is that so hard for everyone to understand?"

"Maybe it's because you're the one who's not understanding" Minako answered looking to her defeated friend. "It's nice you want to hang out with Usagi-chan, but even we get sick of one another every now and then and need a break"

"I think you should back off" Makoto added with venom in her voice.

Feeling a fight, Ami interjected. "Hey Seiya-kun, we were really hoping to have a girls day…you know just us girls…if you don't mind?" Ami asked noticing how stiff Usagi had been since his arrival

Seiya sadly nodded his head as he stood "oh, okay…sorry to interrupt girls…hey Usako, hope the rest of your day is great" he then leaned in and kissed Usagi on her cheek causing the blonde to lean into Ami. With that he walked away. It was a few moments before Rei spoke up

"What the hell was that?" she yelled

"I would like to know the same thing" The group looked up to find a not so happy Mamoru standing with his arms crossed

"That was just creepy," Minako whispered "Usagi I think you should tell him" Mina said quietly as Mamoru pulled up a chair, taking a seat beside his blond princess.

"Tell me what?" he asked impatiently, if someone did not start talking soon he would just go after Seiya himself. "Someone better start talking"

"I-I think Seiya-kun's stalking me…" she took a deep breath as she saw the anger start to boil in her prince. "After Seiya-kun decided to stay…everything was fine, he was sweet and fun to be around…like before galaxia, but then…he stared to show up every were I was…I'd be at the mall and there he would be, I be out to lunch and there he would be, there wasn't a moment I didn't see him…then after I got that job, you know working at the super market down the street…he started to work there and requested to be my partner." Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"after I quite I went to pick up Naru-chan when Seiya-kun showed up at my car window upset…he said that he only got this job so that he and I could hang out together…so-so that he and I could be close, he also started calling me Usako…when I started to work at the children's Museum…he came and would sit in the back of the cafeteria and just watch me…I told Kitomi-san, you know the security guard, she asked him to leave…he now works with me…" she whispered the last part

"From the way he just acted now…I would say he has clearly lost his mind" Rei adds

"What did he say just now?" he asked his irritation clear.

Seeing the young mask hero ready to explode, Makoto explained. Once she was done, Mamoru stood from his chair and turned without a word, walking out of the arcade. Usagi jumped up running after him- girls close behind "Mamo-chan stop!" she yelled "where are you going?"

"To show that cross dressing son of a bitch what happens when someone messes with _my_ fiancé!" he growled

Usagi had never seen him this angry, not even with Diamond. She quickly ran grabbing his arm.

"Awe, come on Usagi, just let him go!"

Usagi turned her heated gaze to the tall Amazon Senshi before turning her attention to her enraged fiancé. "Just let him be Mamo-chan…he has no clue where I live, so everything will be alright…and-and he hasn't done anything _bad_, he's just following me around…I bet you he's just missing his brothers"

Sighing, Mamoru cupped his lover's cheeks, she was too sweet for her own good. "This guys is _stalking_ you Usako" shaking his head he allowed his hands to drop. "From the sounds of it-he's only getting worse" Mamoru frowned as he watched a soft smile appear on his princesses lips.

"I know it sounds bad, but…this is Seiya we're talking about…I'm sure I'm just over reacting."

"I don't know Usako…"

Usagi nodded "It will be alright" she kissed his cheek, bringing her lips to his right ear she whispered, "Why don't you come over tonight and spend the night again" winking, her smile grew as Mamoru nodded his head in reply a small smile appearing on his lips. Pulling away, she turned to the girls. "now the girls and I were heading to the movie store to rent _Dragon Ball Evolution _and _He's just not that into you_, then we're heading back to my place for pizza and wine-"

"Yea, why don't you join us?" Rei stepped up, hoping to defuse the situation, as she saw Mamoru ready to replay, not knowing of the two lover's plans.

"It would be great to have a strong manly prince to protect us poor defenseless girls" Mina smiled jumping next to Rei.

Mamoru laughed "Defenseless my ass" he shook his head; he sent his princess a wink. "Sounds great, how about we stop by the ice cream store after picking up the movies, my treat?" the girls cheered as they began their walk to the movie rental.

**Review :o)**


	2. Chapter 2

The bell to the elevator sang out, telling its passengers that they had arrived. Stepping out, the hallway was greeted with six laughing occupants. The laughers stopped as they made it to the open door of Usagi's new apartment.

"Usako you left the door open?" Mamoru asked, his eyes turning to his wide-eyed partner.

"Gezz Odango atama! You're suppose to lock your door before you leave"

"Shut up Rei!" Usagi hissed, Shaking her head Usagi slowly walked to the opening, frowning "I locked up before I left…I always do" Mamoru reached out stopping is lover from entering the home.

"Let me go in, we don't know who could be in there" he said worriedly as a rose appeared into his hand.

Slowly making his way into the apartment, Mamoru frowned as his eyes narrowed at what he found. Turning to the other, he said, "It's safe to come in"

Stopping in the doorway Usagi stared into her apartment wide eyed "what is all this?" she whispered slowly walking to Mamoru's side. Her blue eyes turned up to him, "Mamo-chan?"

Shaking his head quickly Mamoru turned to his fiancé, "This wasn't me"

Usagi's apartment was a two bedroom two baths, the extra bedroom was mainly for Chibiusa when she came to visit. It was decorated beautifully; her living room held the most breath taking view of the city and ocean, the wall held nothing but windows, across the large window was a large L-shape pale peach pink couch, which lay against a pale blue wall that held two rectangular photos, one of the Moon and one of the earth. There was a small glass coffee table that sat nicely in front of two pale pink metal arm chairs. Fresh lilies sat on top of the glass table giving the room a very sweet elegant womanly feel to it.

Usagi's Bedroom was also very beautiful; it to held large floor to ceiling windows along one wall, her California King bed sat again the wall opposite of the window, so that every morning she woke up to the views of the ocean and city. Her room was a beautiful White, everything was white. It was calming and serene. Usagi's room also had a boucany, which was attached to the bathroom.

Nevertheless, as beautiful as her apartment was, it was not the same…as Usagi and her friend's walked in to her home, they gasped at what they saw.

"If Mamoru-san didn't do this…then…" Minako turned to Mamoru, seeing his features contort into one of anger. He obviously knew who the corporate was.

The once safe and beautiful secure home now felt violated. Red petals made a path to her bedroom, along the way stacks of stuffed animals lay about her dining room table, with a statue of a married couple sitting in the middle of the pile.

Picking up a white stuffed bear, Minako shrugged "well at less their cute" turning to her friend she asked, "Can I have this one?"

Smacking the bear out of the blonde-haired girls hand, Rei glared "Put that down you moron! This isn't the time for your antics"

Walking slowly to her coffee table, her blue eyes glazed over the many red roses that were strewed across the glass table and couch, stopping as her fingers slid across the ripped petals of her orchids that once sat nicely on her coffee table. "Why would someone do this?" she whispered as she turned to her lover, only to find his eyes fixated on her wall. "What is it?"

Following his gaze, she gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth as tears came to her eyes. The photo of the Earth was now a photo of stars. "I think we know who's responsible." Makoto said glaring at the new photograph.

Turning away quickly Usagi began to follow the path of rose peddles, ignoring the pleads of her friends to stay put. "Usagi-chan we should really call the police" Ami called out, but Usagi would not listen. She had to see, she had to finish.

**Slowly **walking into her room, Mamoru placed a gentle hand onto her shoulder. "Let's get out of here Usako," he said gently as she shook her head. Walking over to her large bed, she frowned as a tear slid down her cheek, her fingers gently touching the red rose petals that lay on her light pink comforter. "What…" her voice trailed as she fingers lifted what looked like a ripped piece of paper. "What is this?" she questioned. Looking back to her bed, she frowned as she found more of the little pieces of paper. Turning her head to her nightstand Usagi gasped, causing Mamoru to turn to his distort lover. It was her photo of Mamoru and herself ripped in half.

"Usako?" Mamoru whispered as she turned to him quickly handing him the broken photo. Dropping the photo, Mamoru collected his frightened and sobbing lover into his arms "its okay Usako, it's going to be alright I promise," he whispered

"h-how?" she asked shaking her head

"I'll make it alright," he answered

"No, I mean how did he know where I lived?! I never told him!" she began to panic "oh my god he really has been stalking me" she fell to the ground wrapping her arms around herself as Mamoru brought her to his chest, rage flowing through him.

Looking up from his lovers golden head, Mamoru frowned as he saw a concerned Minako standing in the doorway. "Minako-chan call the police," he whispered


	3. Chapter 3

After that night, Mamoru had practically moved in with her. The move was bound to happen; the couple was planning on it for some time. The police took a report and photographed the rooms, There were no fingerprints…there was nothing they could do…not without proof.

The next day, Even though Usagi loved her job, she quickly gave her two week notice. That same day she returned home, sitting outside her door was a box…opening it with Mamoru by her side, in the box was a brown teddy dressed as sailor moon, when she pressed its right paw it sang, "She is Love" by Parachute; she quickly threw it in the trash.

Every day she or Mamoru would find gifts sitting outside their door. Slowly the gifts went from harmless to creepy. Dead roses, a Sailor Moon doll in a coffin with her hair shaved off…and so on…She did everything in her power to stay away from Seiya. Even though his name was on none of the gifts, she knew it was he.

June 22th 2009

After her last day of work, she said good-bye to her coworkers…all but Seiya-who was down stairs doing inventory.

Groaning Usagi walked out into the rain, looking for her car. Finally finding it, she noticed how dark and unsettling it was…feeling as if someone was watching her she quickly turned around…but saw no one.

Laughing at her paranoia, she went to unlock the door…that's when it happened…

Seiya wrapped his hand around her mouth "how could you just leave?" he asked pulling her close to him "How could you just leave without me?"

He let go of her mouth so she could talk "S-Seiya get away from me or I'll scream"

He laughed "Why would I let you go? Usako…we're soul mates, can't you feel it?" he asked her as he turned her around to face him "we're made for each other" he whispered as he crashed his lips onto hers.

Usagi gasped, thinking fast she quickly bit down on his lip causing him to let go of her…and that is when she ran…

The rain was pouring down hard, Usagi looked around hysterically. Her golden blond hair dripping wet, her odango's where a mess, slowly falling out of their protective pins. Slipping on the wet pavement, Usagi quickly pulled her heals off and took off running once more. Seeing a short cut to her apartment building Usagi groaned _'dark woods on a stormy night, no this doesn't sound like a freaking horror film!' _she thought sarcastically. However, upon hearing his angered voice though the night air, she took her chances.

Her face and body covered in scrapes and bruises, her jeans tattered and tank top torn, and bear feet running through the thick woods. She cringed "I'LL FIND YOU!" she heard him bawl.

Fear, she fought to keep it from consuming her, she needed to get to her home, she needed to get to Mamoru!

"USAKO!" she heard him roar

In the distance she saw her apartment, she ran as fast as she could. Frantically looking around the lobby for help, but no one was there. She ran to the stairs running up them at lightning speed. Reaching the door to her apartment she opened it quickly, locking it. The apartment was dark and cold; no one was there

_What a great time for Mamoru to be at work!_ She thought as she ran to her room, picking up her cell phone from her night stand, she quickly dialed the police…

Seiya ran through the thick woods looking, he saw her running to her apartment building, he smirked. Running to the side of the building, he smiled as he saw her running up the stairs through the glass. "What carelessness" he thought as he found the back door to the building unlocked.

Within minutes he was at her door, he quickly and quietly started to pick the lock

Inside Usagi heard the lock being picked; she looked around anxiously as she held the cell phone to her ear

"I think he's trying to break in!" she whispered running to her room "please PLEASE hurry" she cried as she closed her bedroom door, pushing her large dresser in front of it and hiding in her closet. It was a few moments of silence before she heard her bedroom door being thrown open, the dresser falling to the ground.

_Where are they?!_ She hissed as the police had yet to come, she jumped a bit as she heard the shattering of her door…it was then that she mentally kicked herself…Seiya is a sailor Scout! What would the police do against an alien from a distant star?!

She knew she made a mistake; a mistake she fear might cost her, her life. Quickly looking to her chest, she realized that her brooch was in her car…

The next few minutes seemed like eternity as everything play out in slow motion…

Seiya had opened the closet door that sheltered Usagi…

He grabbed her forcefully, causing her to drop the phone, pulling her out of the closet asking her, calmly

Why she ran from him?

Their kiss was like magic, didn't she feel it?

He would rub his hand against her face, not noticing or caring that she cringed every time. He kissed her forehead and cheek as tears started to fall from her blue eyes

Then she heard them…the police where there

"Miss. Tsukino?" they called out

This angered Seiya as he covered her mouth "how could you do this?" he asked his voice cracking. He waited a moment as he turned to the door hearing the police slowly making their way to her room, all along calling her name.

"No" he said shaking his head with his hand still over her mouth "you didn't do this did you?" he asked her "it was him wasn't it? That _prince_" he said with disgust "don't worry angel, I'll make it all better I promise"

Usagi's eyes glassine with tears, she felt her hope and salvation when she saw the police standing in the doorway, guns pointing at the former pop star.

Seiya tightened his grip on Usagi, letting her mouth go. "You can't have her!" he yelled "we were made for each other!" he screamed

"Seiya please" she begged as he held her in front of him slowly backing away from the police

"Usako!" it was Mamoru, he was behind the police trying madly to get in front of them "Let me go! That's my Wife!" he yelled, even though she wasn't really…Mamoru and Usagi knew that it was only formalities…The two knew that despite the wedding ring or the fancy legal document declaring their kingship, the two were-in every since of the word- Married.

"Mamo-chan" Usagi was able to cry out as Seiya roughly pulled her back with him.

"Seiya –let- her- go!" Mamoru growled as he finally stood in front of the police

"She's mine!" Seiya yelled "Screw you and your Destiny! She LOVES me! Not you! You left her, you left her here! I helped her I was her friend I was her companion!"

"Seiya please I'm begging you…just let me go" she said pleadingly tears running down her face "this isn't you"

"Shut up!" he screamed "if I can't have you then no one will!" he hissed pulling her out onto the patio

"Stop" the chef of police said to Mamoru "one wrong move and he could throw her over…"

Mamoru felt his heart stop…

Seiya's hand held on to Usagi as he began to throw her body over the edge, cops screamed for him to stop…finally it happened they shot him, they shot him 4 times…but before he went down…with his finally breath he pushed the moon princess, causing her to fall over the edge.

Mamoru screamed as he watched his lover go over the edge, in a blink of an eye Mamoru was at the boucany looking over calling her name…to his relief she was safe.

It helps being Sailor moon and a reincarnated moon princess with the power of the silver crystal on your side. Mamoru smiled at her as he saw her holding on to the railing of her boucany. Pulling her up, he held her tightly in his arms kissing her forehead as she shook violently.

Seiya was dead…their nightmare was over…or so they thought.

July 10th 2009

Usagi laughed as she placed fresh lilies on her coffee table. It had been to long since Mamoru saw her laugh, truly laugh. He told her they could move, but Usagi wouldn't have it. She loved her apartment; she didn't want to leave it. Taking a seat on his lap, Usagi smiled at him running her fingers through his raven hair.

"Did you talk with the girls?" Mamoru asked softly touching his princess's hand

"I don't need a baby sitter Mamo-chan, I'm fine really" she said kissing his cheek "Everything's okay" she said smiling

Mamoru stared at his cheerful lover with concern. "I would personally feel better if one of the girls where here" he said pushing the issue "besides isn't it their _job_ to watch over you?" he asked teasingly

Usagi hit his arm playfully as she stood up

_Knock Knock Knock_

"That was just wrong, and you know it" Usagi said laughing as she walked to the door

"Well what's the point of having guards if you don't use them?" he asked following her as she opened the door

"Kenco!"

Usagi stared in shock as she watched her sandy blond friend walk into her apartment "H-Haruka-san?"

"Hey Haruka" Mamoru said with a small smirk

Usagi turned to her boyfriend with a glare "you call Haruka-san" she accused "out of all the scouts you call HER?!"

"HEY!" Haruka yelled

"I just thought Haruka was a better choice" Mamoru said rubbing the back of his neck "please don't be mad Usako" he said pulling his aggravated girlfriend into his arms

"I'll go put my bags in the guest room" Haruka said walking to the second bedroom

"But why did you have to call _her!_? Don't get me wrong…I love her as much as the rest of the girls, but she's just so…"

"Over protective?" Mamoru finished with a smile "listen Usako…I would feel much safer knowing Haruka is here by your side" he said kissing her forehead "that night repeats itself over and over again whenever I'm away from you…watching you go over the… just please"

Sighing Usagi kissed her lover "alright she can stay"

"What's the verdict?" Haruka asked walking out of the second bedroom

"You can stay!" Mamoru said cheerfully.

"You really didn't have a choice you know?" Haruka admitted with a shrug "what the prince wants the prince gets"

"Hey! Your loyalties are to me, remember?" the blonde crossed her arms in agitation

"Yes, but…princely here had a really good reason for having you watched, so whatever you say now, I don't care…I take orders from this guy" she said pointing at a smiling Mamoru "oh and princess, don't get any ideas because the girls are behind this one hundred percent!" Haruka laughed at her blonde companions shocked expression

"Great, so you have me baby sat, and you take my guards from me? That's just cold Mamo-chan…downright cold"

Night had fallen as Usagi walked into her kitchen to make her and her wind senshi tea, as she waited for the water to heat up she heard a creaking noise, turning around she saw that her cabinet door was open. Walking over she closed it, she then went back to the water. A few moments later she heard it again, turning around the cabinet was once again open.

Closing it once more, Usagi finished filling the tea kettle with the hot liquid when a breath was felt on her neck. _You're Mine_

**CRASH**

Haruka ran into the kitchen as soon as she heard the noise, hot water lay on the white tiles as the kettle lay broken…Haruka looked to the corner of the kitchen to find Usagi shivering on the floor holding her blooded arm, tears falling from her frightened eyes.

Picking the shivering girl up, she quickly took her to the Emergency room.

As her arm was being tended, Haruka sat besides her holding her free hand.

"What caused you to sustain such injuries?" the older doctor asked as he carefully pulled out pieces of glass from her arm.

Usagi said nothing, all she did was shake. Sighing the doctor called for a nurse "get me a sedative please" within moments Usagi was laying on the gurney, sleeping.

"I don't know what happened…I heard this loud crash…The kettle was Cass iron! How does a Cass iron kettle explode?!" Haruka asked confused

"If the Kettle was Cass iron then how did she get the glass in her arm?" the doctor asked

"I have no idea!" Haruka yelled frustrated with the situation. "When I got to the kitchen she was huddled in the corner…as if…as if someone had attacked her"

"And you were the only one home with her?"

"Look I didn't hurt her, okay?! And YES I was the only one home with her! Now will someone please go and get her damn fiancé?! Dr. Chiba!"

As the nurse made it to the children's ward on the fifth floor of the hospital, she ran over to mamoru whispering in his ear…with out a second thought Mamoru dropped his chart and ran for the ER.

"What happened?!" he asked the moment he made it to her bed side

Haruka shook her head and started to explain what she saw. Confused Mamoru walked over to Usagi, he quickly turned to the doctor "why is she asleep?"

"She was shaking so much, that I couldn't safely get the glass out of her arm" Mamoru nodded understanding. He turned his attention back to his injured lover. Two hours went by soon when Usagi stated to open her eyes. Looking around, feeling her good hand is being held tightly. She smiles as she sees Mamoru sleeping next to her

"Mamo-chan" she whispered, he began to stir "Mamo-chan" she said a little louder

Mamoru's head sprung up as he stared at his girlfriend with loving eyes "hey" he whispered "how are you doing?" he asked touching her cheek softly

"Okay" she said looking to her hurt arm "sore, but better"

"I'll get the nurse to get you some pain pills" he said smiling at her

"Thank you"

"Usako…" Mamoru started as he looked to her concerned "what happened?" he asked looking to her wrapped arm

Usagi shook her head…_after closing the cabinet for the second time, Usagi filled the kettle with the hot water…as she turned to place it on the stove the kettle exploded…it was as if a bomb went off right in her hand…as she dropped the handle of the exploded kettle a glass flew…FLEW from the cabinet, the same cabinet that she shut twice…she lifted her already bleeding arm to shield her face…it hurt, it hurt very badly…she remembers falling to the corner of the kitchen holding her injured arm as she stared in terrier…she remembered that before the kettle exploded she felt a breath on her neck, as if someone was breathing on her…that's when she heard someone hiss in her ear…You're Mine…_

Looking to her prince, she could see the worry in his eyes…she couldn't tell him…it would only worry him more. "I…I honestly don't know…the kettle was so old…I think the hot water just…well you know" she said holding her arm up.

Mamoru nodded "well Haruka is very worried...let's get you home… I'm taking the rest of the night off"

After returning home Usagi involuntarily shivered, at the hospital she felt safe…but there was something about her apartment that no longer felt safe. It was as if someone was watching her every move…

The next night Mamoru had to work the night shift once again. Usagi assured him she would be fine. Haruka also assured her prince that she wouldn't be leaving Usagi's side.

Staying true to her word, Haruka followed the blond as if she was her shadow.

As she lay in her bed, Usagi allowed sleep to clam her. Smiling, Haruka stood up leaving the room closing the door gently.

Two hours into her sleep, she felt it…the breathing on her neck _You're Mine_

She heard it hiss into her ear,

Sitting up quickly she looked around the dark room, but saw nothing. Lying back slowly she started to close her eyes again

_You're Mine!_

She shot up looking around frantically breathing heavy…her eyes danced around the room till she saw it…a shadow run from one corner of the room to the other. Scared she hid under her blanket, like a frightened child. A few moments after the blankets were torn off the bed and thrown across the room.

Haruka awoke to a loud frightening scream. Running into Usagi's room she found her princess shaking in the corner.

"What is happening to her?" Mamoru asked sitting on the couch. After finding Usagi in a frightened state of shock, the wind goddess called Mamoru and he called the girls.

"Maybe the death of Seiya is really getting to her" Haruka said taking a sip of her tea. "I mean it was a traumatic experience"

"Do you think we should have her talk with a shrink?" Mina asked looking around

"Let's find out what happened tonight first and then we'll go from there" Ami said crossing her arms "she might open up to one of us"

Rei sat silently, feeling very uncomfortable

"Rei-Chan are you alright?" Makoto asked noticing the fire goddess's discomfort

"Yea Rei-Chan since we got here, you've seemed a bit…uneasy…" Mina pointed out

Rei still said nothing as she looked around the room with her violet eyes. A few moments later she stood up "I have to go" she mumbled

Before anyone could stop her she was gone.

Walking up the steps of the temple Rei felt a hundred times better. At Usagi's she felt as if she couldn't breathe, the energy in the room was suffocating. She quickly ran to the sacred fires, hoping for some answers

The next day Mamoru had to work the night shift once again and again Usagi insisted that he go. Walking into her room she laid in her bed wanting nothing more than a good night sleep,

As she fell asleep she felt the same breathing…then the words _You're Mine_ hissed in her ear. A few moments later Usagi was awakened by something punching her bed from underneath, jumping out of bed she leaned against the wall.

…it stopped the moment she jumped off. "Who are you!?" she screamed "What do you want!"

Haruka ran into the room looking at her shaken princess

_You're Mine_

Were the only answering Usagi received "Leave me alone" she yelled as Haruka held her close "just leave me alone" the blond cried as her guard stared around the room confused.

-"I can't really explain it" Usagi whispered as Mamoru sat next to her a protective arm wrapped around her "it's as if I'm being watched…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mamoru asked concerned

"I didn't want you to think I was crazy…or traumatized because of what happened to Seiya" she whispered looking at her tea "I know I'm not crazy Mamo-chan, something is here…" she said looking around frightened

"I would never think you're crazy Usako" Mamoru assured her

"Maybe you're not getting enough sleep Usagi" Minako said staring at the scared princess

"She's right" it was Rei who spoke up, the raven haired fire senshi walked over to Usagi eyes glaring around the room "Something is here"

"What?!" Ami and Makoto yelled

"You mean as in a ghost?" Minako asked wide eyed

Rei didn't answer

"It would explain everything" Ami said

"Wow a real ghost!" Makoto said excitedly

"This isn't something to be excited about Mako-Chan" Mamoru said glaring at the thunder Goddess

"So what do we do Rei-Chan?" Usagi asked "I can't live like this anymore…" she whispered, Mamoru pulled her into his arms kissing the top of her head

"It's never come after me or Mamoru-san" Haruka said looking around

Rei thought for a moment

"So it's after Usagi-Chan" Ami said sighing

"Why the hell do I always attract psychos?! Why can't I attract cute little bunnies?!" Usagi yelled tears running down her face "there's a lot of crap I can take…I can face ice Queens and Crazed obsessed future stalkers…But I can't handle what's going on now…I-I can't deal with being haunted…"

"Usagi-Chan" Ami whispered "We'll help you" ami tried to reassure her friend, but Usagi just shook her head

"How can you help me? when we can't even see what it is?!" Usagi yelled as she stormed off to her room slamming the door behind her

"She didn't mean it Ami-Chan" Rei said placing a hand on her shoulder "whatever it is, is tarring at her…"

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked standing up

"If we don't stop…this, then we'll lose Usagi…"

The group gasped as they looked around at one another.

Usagi sat rocking back and forth shaking her head "you can't have me" she whispered, she glared as she felt the breath on her neck "leave me alone" she growled

_You're Mine…Odanges_

Usagi's eyes widen as realization hit her hard "Seiya" she whispered

There was nothing but laugher as Usagi stood up looking around "Leave me alone Seiya!" she demanded

The picture frame on her night stand flew at her, hitting her on the side of the head causing her to fall limp onto the floor. Again laugher fluttered around her motionless body.

Outside of the room the others sat thinking, when they heard a thud; Mamoru was the first to bust into the bedroom.

Mamoru finished bandaging the cut on the side of Usagi's face

"Will she be alright?" Minako asked pushing a piece of hair from Usagi's face

"It's just a concussion…she should wake soon" Mamoru whispered staring at his lovers face. "We have to stop this" he said turning to the senshi "I won't let whatever this is hurt her anymore"

"Well we know now that it's after her…that it's not Casper" Makoto said crossing her arms "The big question is…Who is it that 'haunting' her?...and how do we get rid of it?"

"If this was any other situation we could simple fight it using our powers…" Ami said sighing

"But this isn't any other situation…Sailor Scouts can't help us now…" Minako said looking at her worried comrades

There was silence, until Rei fell to the ground hugging her self

"Rei-Chan!" the girls yelled as they ran up to her

"Are you alright?!" Minako asked shaking the fire goddess by her shoulders, she pulled back quickly "Oh my god! She's like Ice!"

"Mina Move" Ami said pulling the blond away from Rei

Rei sat glaring at her friends

They watched as Rei began to laugh manically

It was then that Usagi started to wake "M-Mamo-chan?" she whispered

Mamoru was at her side helping her sit up, but his eyes stayed on the fire goddess. Rei seemed different…not herself…her eyes held such hate and anger.

The laugher stopped as Rei's eyes stared at Usagi. Turning to her Raven haired friend Usagi gasped when she saw the abhorrence in Rei's violet eyes.

"R-Rei-Chan?" Usagi asked ready to walk over to her friend, but was stopped by Mamoru

"That's not Rei, Usako" he whispered keeping a protective arm around his lover's waist

"You can't stop me" Rei hissed laughing once more, but it wasn't Rei's voice…the voice that came out of the young teen was evil…dripping with hatred…She continued to stare at Usagi "I couldn't get you before, but I will get you soon enough…both of you"

Mamoru growled, but before he could say a word Usagi whispered a name that caused everyone to catch their breath

"Seiya" she said staring into her lifelong friends eyes

Laughing Rei responded "it took you long enough"

"Why?" was the only thing she asked?

"Why?" Rei repeated "You and I were made for each other; _we_ were destined to be together! You're only with _him_ because of obligation! Our love is true and I will not rest until you are by my side for eternity"

"If you truly love her then why hurt and scare her?!" Minako asked moving in front of Usagi

"She needed to be thought a lesson" he said harshly

"A lesson?!"Mamoru growled "You're a twisted fuck!"

"Such language prince" Rei smirked "She will be mine...they both will be" her eyes turned back to Usagi who shivered "You're Mine"

Those words made Usagi jump as she held on to Mamoru's arm shaking.

"Both?" Minako repeated "Who else are you after?!" she demanded

Rei's eyes stayed on Usagi as she smirked; it was then that Rei fell to the ground, groaning she sat back up holding her head as the girls sat beside her. Minako and Haruka sat protectively in front of Usagi and Mamoru.

"wh-what happened?" she asked looking around, she saw the protective stance that the two blonds were in, then her eyes connected with Usagi, she was frightened beyond belief "what did I do?!" she asked looking around frantically

Ami shook her head "nothing" she assured the fire goddess "it wasn't you" she whispered

Rei looked at her questionably

"It was Seiya" everyone turned to Usagi "H-He's here…"

Usagi sleep with her head on Mamoru's lap as he ran his fingers though her hair. The girls sat watching the couple with sad eyes.

_Usagi's Dream_

_She stood alone in a misty forest "hello?" she asked looking around "Mamo-chan? Ami-Chan? Minako-Chan? Mako-Chan? Rei-Chan?" there was no answer_

_She began to walk though the dark misty forest _

"_You should go that way" _

_Turning around quickly she looked around for the voice "Who's there?!" she demanded "Who are you?!" she asked _

_He laughs manically laugh "oh my dear sweet naive princess" the voice said "you can't keep running forever, they can't protect you"_

"_Seiya" Usagi hissed_

"_You will be mine, you both will be" he said laughing _

"_Who else are you after?! You can't have any of my friends! I won't let you" she screamed_

_He laughed again "I'm not after your stupid senshi Usako"_

"_Stop calling me that!" she hissed_

"_I'm after what's not yet here"_

"_What are you talking about?!" she said turning around quickly _

"_You'll find out soon enough" he said as she turned around to find him behind her "you will be mine Serenity, you will be with me for eternity you and…" _

Usagi opened her eyes wide jumping up gasping for air as she looked around the living room quickly, the girls were all asleep, Mamoru was sleeping next to her on the couch, and she smiled as she turned, only to scream.

Mamoru jumped up as did the girls "w-what happened?!" he asked looking around finding Usagi standing up screaming

"He was here" she said looking around running her hands though her hair "he was here!" she yelled as she began to hyperventilate

"Usako" Mamoru said rushing to her side and grabbing her

It was then that she felt pain, the most horrifying pain she has ever felt.

She screamed again as she held her stomach "oh my god it hurts!" she cried

"What?!" Mamoru asked frantically as the girls ran to her side

Usagi's knees gave out on her as she started to fall to the ground "help me" she screamed as she cried in pain.

"Well we were able to stop the pain" the older doctor said as he closed the door behind him. The senshi and Mamoru stood outside the room worried.

"What's wrong with her?!" Mamoru asked tears in his eyes "She was in so much pain"

The doctor placed a gentle hand on Mamoru's shoulder "Son, I have some good news and bad news" he said taking a breath "The good news is…you're going to be a father"

Mamoru's eyes widened "what did you just say?" he asked

The doctor smiled "I said congratulations; you're going to be welcoming a baby into the world in about 8 months"

Everyone smiled at the news as Mamoru began to smile thinking that soon Chibiusa would in his arms.

Rei was the only one not fazed by the news. "What's the bad news?" she asked

"She came really close to losing the child"

This brought everyone from cloud nine crashing down to earth "what?" mamoru gasped

"What ever scared her frightened her enough to almost have a miscarriage…if this is to happen again I'm afraid she'll lost the baby."

Mamoru fell to the ground eyes wide in despair.

"Mamoru, you know the hospital staff is always here for you" and with that the doctor was gone.

After Usagi was released he kept a close eye on her, never leaving her side. Usagi was told about her pregnancy and became overly concerned. What if Seiya hurt their child?

Five months pasted…nothing major happed to the pregnant princess, nothing serious. She still heard the whispers and every now and then doors would open and close or water would turn off and on…but nothing life threatening. Then it all started again…Usagi was fixing Chibiusa's room with the help of Haruka, when the lamp in her hand shattered cutting Usagi's arm.

_You're Mine_

She heard him laugh _She's Mine_

Usagi placed a protective hand over her stomach.

Haruka was at her side pulling her out of the room.

"We have to stop this…" Usagi said looking to Mamoru as she rubbed her belly "I can't lose her" she said tears falling from her eyes

Mamoru quickly kissed her forehead "we won't" he said holding her tightly "what do we need to do Rei-Chan?" he asked as he turned to the raven haired teen

"Grandfather" she said pulling out her cell phone "he can help us" she began to dial the number when her phone went flying out of her hands, as if someone smacked it. Rei glared looking around the room "You know I'm getting real sick and tired of this shit!" she hissed

The lights began to flicker as Mamoru pulled Usagi close to him "it won't work Seiya, you won't win" he yelled

Usagi heard the laugh

"He's laughing" she whispered as she pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear

"Stay calm Usako" Mamoru whispered as he placed a hand on her swelled stomach "I won't let anything happen to you or Chibiusa"

"I know" she said smiling at him kissing his lips

_STOP_

Usagi jumped, he was right beside her "he's beside me" she whispered holding on to Mamoru

"_Usagi-Chan" _Rei said using her telepathy "_if we're going to get rid of him, now's the time…I can feel his energy getting stronger…"_

Usagi nodded looking to Mamoru and the others who heard their conversation.

Mamoru stood up still holding Usagi "do not leave my side" he whispered into her ear as Usagi nodded

"Okay you sick perverted freak!" Rei yelled "your times up!"

_Does she think this is really going to work?_ Seiya laughed as he stood beside Usagi, who cringed

"_Where is he Usagi?"_ Minako asked

Usagi looked to her right as the girls nodded. Mamoru pulled her closer to him growling.

"You know it really takes a twisted piece of shit to come after a woman, a pregnant woman at that, even after death" Minako said standing beside Rei

"Well he is a cross dresser" Makoto said with a laugh as the four inner scouts laughed

"He probably painted his toe nails back in high school" Ami said trying to be mean

"I wonder if he wore boxers or panties." Rei said laughing

Usagi shivered as she heard Seiya growl

"_He's getting man" _Rei told the others "_I can feel his anger rising"_

"Who do you think is stronger, Mamoru or Seiya?" Minako asked

"Mamoru hands down" Makoto said smiling "I mean in order for Seiya to get any where he has to turn into a woman, and even then he isn't even that strong!"

"I agree, Mamoru doesn't even have to transform, he's like superman but without the costume" Ami said smiling as the girls laughed

"I never thought of it that way!" Minako said smiling "wow Mamoru, your quite the guy" she said winking at the blushing male.

Usagi took a breath calming her nerves as she heard Seiya growl again. The lights turned off completely now

"Shut up!" they heard Seiya yell

"Oh now he wants to show himself" Minako said sarcastically

"SHUT UP!" Seiya yelled causing the picture on the wall to fall on top of Minako

"Minako-Chan!" Usagi screamed as Mamoru kept her from running to her fallen friend

"She's fine" Ami said pushing the picture off of her, "just a cut"

"What is wrong with you Seiya?! Don't you get it, she doesn't love you! She never has and she never will!" Rei yelled

"You know NOTHING!" Seiya yelled as he sent Rei flying into a wall

"You all know nothing!" he screamed "she and I are meant to be!" he said walking toward Usagi as Mamoru pushed his pregnant fiancé behind him.

"You're just as crazy as the enemies we faced! You're no different, what kind of scout are you!?" Makoto yelled standing in front of Mamoru and Usagi "You had no right calling yourself a senshi!"

A lamp flew from a table and into Makoto arm, the thunder senshi winced as she looked down to find her arm bleeding, before she could move the coffee table flipped up slamming into her, causing her to hit Mamoru, who backed into Usagi-who cried out as she held her stomach.

Mamoru quickly laid Makoto on the ground as he rushed to Usagi -who was panting

"Are you alright?" he asked looking her over

"It hurts" she cried, Seiya laughed

"She'll soon be mine" he said smirking as Mamoru glared darkly at the dead man in front of him.

Mamoru placed his hand on her belly as he used his powers to try and heal her. It seemed to work as Usagi's breathing returned to normal

Seiya frowned as he glared at Mamoru

"How could you be so curl?" this time it was Usagi who spoke, Seiya looked at her with wide eyes, she had never spoke to him with such hatred…even when he knew he was getting on her nerves she was nothing but kind to him… "You say you love me, but you laugh when I'm hurt…you torment me for months and then you try and take my baby from me?!"

"I never meant to hurt you Usako-"

"Stop it! Damn it Seiya I'm done playing your games! I'm finished with your hurtful and psycho plans! I won't stand for it any longer!" she yelled

Haruka stood helping Makoto stand, as Minako and Ami stood by Rei

"You hurt my friends, my family…my unborn child!" she shook her head "this ends now Seiya!" taking a deep breath Usagi held out her hand stopping her friends from speaking "Stop" she said gently, Turning to Mamoru she gently pulled his hands off her as she walked up to Seiya.

"Seiya" she whispered, she stared at the man in front of her, she could see right through him…his skin looked gray, his eyes were blood shot and his body showed where the gun shots hit him…

"Usagi don't go near him!" Ami yelled but Usagi ignored her

"You do love me" he whispered as he reach out to touch her, she stood still closing her eyes as she felt his touch "you can feel me" he said smiling "you have to come with me" he said looking at her as she opened her eyes

"no" she whispered "Seiya…I do love you, but not in that way" she said staring at him "you need to understand that I have never loved you…that I never wanted to be with you in the way I've been with Mamo-chan" she said softly as his eyes reviled how hurt he was "I never wanted to hurt you, but you…you made it very hard for me"

"I can't be without you…I love you" he said tears falling from his eyes

"if you really loved me like you say you do…then let me go" she said her eyes showing that she wasn't trying to harm him, that she was generally concerned and wanted nothing more but his happiness.

Closing his eyes he looked at her with a loving smile "I…I'm sorry" he said as he looked up at the rest of the group "I'm sorry" he said again as the others nodded, Seiya turned his attention to Usagi who smiled as she watched his skin turn from a sickly gray to a sun kiss tan, his bloodshot eyes cleared and his blue eyes shined beautifully. He was back to his normal self "I'll never forget you" he said as he smiled at the blond

"Take care of yourself Seiya" Usagi said smiling

Seiya nodded as he turned around "there's a light…" he whispered "goodbye" he said as he slowly disappeared

Tears ran down Usagi's face as she watched him leave "goodbye…Seiya"

**The End…**


End file.
